


It's of Soul Convergance Hopefully

by TurtleChix



Category: Ohana o ka pahi - Family of Freaks, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale Multiverse Convergence
Genre: ...... Not Error Sans actual text errors, Also own what ever oc's that appear in the story unless I ask if someone wants a character added in, Cause having one girl for the amount of skeletons coming in is too much, F/F, F/M, Hope Power is still a thing tho, I own only Minerva and Ruth/Jessica whom is Mercy but not from AHS, M/M, Multi, Multiverse Convergence, Reverse Harem times 3, Though Error will be in here as well as many other skeletons as I can fit in, Will add tags as needed and as I go, Will take longer to activate since she did not fall into the underground in this story, will change rating when the story decides to take dark turns, will have mass editing when errors are caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/pseuds/TurtleChix
Summary: What happens if Sans was desprate and in his dispration while it freed everyone of the constant reset and load loop, or so he thinks it did, caused his alternate universe selfs to be pulled to his world. With more likely to drop in with no way to get them back that he can see.Well.. one needs to have a place to stay that is large enough for the current group of skeletons he has tokeep a eye socket on. As well as the others that are mor then likely to appear as well. He just hopes that whome ever this vollener is that has offered for them to stay will be a good person.And that he will still have some sanity left over after things settle down.





	1. Chapter 1

Sans was exhausted tuning out the voices of all the clambering skeletons that he was riding the government bus that was taking them to the home of the person that was volunteering to let large monster 'families' stay with until they can take care of themselves. He looked out the window watching the scenery go by as he mentally took the time while everything was peacefulish to process it all.

Everything he had gone through the last six months, was something most would not believe unless they lived and remembered everything like he did. To the point where he was past his limit to where he had told Frisk that he would find a way to stop the resets and loads if they did not stop resetting. Promised actually. And he made good on his word while working on whatever the machine was in his basement. He knew it was something his father had worked on, though he was not sure what it did he hoped it would cause the resets and loads to end.

When he had repaired it and got it turned on it was not doing much of anything. So he just tossed the fabric back over it frustrated and left it to go join everyone for the however manieth time the 'true pasifrisk' run goes. Everything turned out the same except... his phone registered something going on due to the security he set up in the lab below his brother and his home. When his brother ran off, like usual, he used it as an excuse to go pop in and check, thinking the machine probable broke somehow due to the magic overload from when the barrier broke.

…...

What had actually happened was the machine had gotten the extra kick it needed to work. Not just work it seemed that the star damned thing will not be able to stop though it thankfully had slowed down it's roll. Hehe, one would ask what was the machine successful at? Stopping the resets and loads? Well the kiddo said they could not access it anymore. So that part was successful. No the main thing that is the issue was he came down to his home to find new monsters, and not just any monsters. Skeleton monsters. That look alarmingly similar yet different at the same time to himself and his brother.

The machine's true purpose it seems was to access parallel universes. Probably originally just to record data. He had come to the realization that whatever he did, it made it so his and his brother's other selves were dragged here from their own worlds.. and it seems to be only them. A chilled feeling went up his spin as he rushed to check the closest unconscious skeleton whom looked like his brother only more tired, and wearing an orange hoodie khaki cargo shorts and clogs. He had no way of knowing, but getting that skeleton up first was a wise choice on his part. Soon after he was awoken the others got up on their own and all hell broke loose.

He groaned just remembering it all. “I really need some ketchup” he grumbled as he remembered having to restrain a good portion of the more scarred up skeletons, and after those skeletons had calmed he explained the situation, and exclaimed he was unsure how to send anyone back if there even was a way back and that the machine seemed to of not finished pulling skeletons in. There was another uproar, though thankfully mostly vocal this time around. It took a while to get them to calm down, most of them were still glaring at him.

He knew why, if the roles were reversed he would be glaring at himself as well. He told them that he would do all he could to try and help them get back but till then they can stay with him and his brother, they would just need to find someplace big enough for everyone until the mess was fixed since the barrier was broken it would not be long until a place would be made available.

…..

The moment he said that the barrier was broken there was a bead of silence before there was another explosion of voices, this time with everyone clambering to see. He had relented allowing for them to come with him as he led the way to exit of the underground. The sun had set by then, and the stars were out. He watched as they all were looking around in silent awe. In a way, he was glad for that moment his mess up had caused them to be pulled to his universe. If it meant letting monsters of at least him and his brother see the surface for the first time it was at least one good thing that took place.

Of course that did not change the fact that adjusting to them was not easy. Far from it there were still times that he had to glare the more hostile ones down when they were getting to be to.. roudy. He  _ hated _ being pushed to do that. He was actually a laid back skeleton by choice. But just because he was usually laid back did not mean he could afford to do so. And he refused to put his brother into the position of the one in charge. If anything having them around, after Papyrus had been filled in on it all, made his brother happy. Not just because he got close to the less edgy skeletons and somehow got the edgy ones to like him, but it got he himself to be pushed into taking an active role in things.

….

Stars was he tired from all of it. He wants nothing more than to find someplace quiet to take a nap. “Okay everyone. We are here. If you would all come out then follow me we can find the volunteer who lives here so you can meet and then learn the rules of the house and then get settled in to whatever place they set up for you. Do not give out your name unless they ask you. They are letting you stay here just so you can have a place to stay that does not mean that they will be your friends.” The government worker droned looking like they were less than interested to be here. 

It caused him to frown as he narrowed his eye-lights at them before getting up and led the way off the bus. He hoped whomever the person is that he his brother and alternate selves would be stay with will not be like over half the people from the government and treated them like less than animals.

For their sake and the sakes of all the skeletons that are in his responsibility to care for.

* * *

Humming and dancing as she moved around putting the last finishing touches on the outdoor buffet table. She does a mental checklist on things, Monster food? Check. Enough options for greasy and non greasy food. Double check. Condiments? Check. Checking the time she decides to put covers over the food, while she is sure the rumors that monster food would not spoil she was not going to let flies crawl all over the food. Quite rude especially since she wants to make a great first impression on the monster group that the government is going to be depositing on her property.

Granted... she had volunteered the moment she got word that monsters were being allowed to leave the mountain, much to the surprise of her besties. But she had felt that it was the right thing to do. Besides meeting new people would do her good. She just hoped if any of them are guys the fact they are not human would make it harder for her to get a panic attack. Would not look good as a person offering the place she lived to help house a group of monsters until they are ready to join in society.

Looking out over her garden of home grown food she could not help but grin wondering if any of the monsters were cooks. She laughed silently to herself. Perhaps if not maybe she could take up the offer of one of her friends to come and do cooking with her magic that she promised to not breathe a word of to anyone outside of whom already know about it. Maybe she could teach her how to access her own if there is a way to. Never know she may have magical giftings to. “A girl can hope.” She felt very giddy, wondering for a moment if over time she will be able to become friends with the monsters. She was sure that it would be amazing to have new friends and give them a chance to have good humans to be exposed to.

She froze a moment before gasping when she hears the beat of a song that she knows from her earbuds. Of the two song versions she likes Jordan Clark Freaks better than the Maids version. Especially the nightcore. Well... no one is here yet. May as well enjoy herself. Closing her eyes she sways and spins dancing to the beat a bit away from the table. Then began to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yv3B2JYI86o) with the lyrics.

 

 

I've been locked in the locker

I was picked last in soccer

And they say that it's all fun

But their fun, it ain't fun, man I'm done

 

And I know we're all different

Our beliefs and religions

But I don't see the difference

In me, you, your, tu or moi, vous

 

So if you've had enough, then

Come to the land of the lost and lonely

Don't be afraid, we'll be one big family

Of freaks, like you and me

 

I know a place where the bruised and broken

Live like the kings and the queens of tragedy

Just freaks, like you and me

We are the freaks

 

I've been kicked down in the dirt

I pretend that it don't hurt

And I know that they're just words

But sticks, stones, they break bones but just know

 

We could all be disciples

And we'll write our own Bible

We'll put freaks in the titles

It's me, you, your, tu and moi, vous

 

So if you've had enough, then

Come to the land of the lost and lonely

Don't be afraid, we'll be one big family

Of freaks, like you and me

 

I know a place where the bruised and broken

Live like the kings and the queens of tragedy

Just freaks, like you and me

 

We are the freaks

We are the freaks

We are the freaks

 

Come to the land of the lost and lonely

Don't be afraid, we'll be one big family

Of freaks, like you and me

 

I know a place where the bruised and broken

Live like the kings and the queens of tragedy

Just freaks, like you and me

We are the freaks

 

Come home

Where you can be you, I can be me

We'll never leave

'Cause we are the freaks

Come home

 

Where you can be you, I can be me

We'll never leave

'Cause we are the freaks

We are the freaks

 

 

“WOWWIE THAT WAS A GREAT SONG MISS HUMAN!” she freezes feeling horrified that she was seen and heard by one of the guests... voice coming from behind with several claps. And another loud set of voices complementing her and some.. scoffing.. Oh boy. She feels like she wants to go crawl into bed and hide there for the next few hours. But that would be rude so she takes a deep breath steeling her nerves turning around smiling brightly hoping that she did not have any nervous jitters exposed.

She was surprised for a moment that they were all skeletons... and all of them looked to be guys. She narrows her eyes a little at the government worker who was smirking at her like the cocky jerk she was. God she hoped that she would have some girl monsters to hang out with, not that she minded there being guys but.. all guys. 

She kind of wished there was at least one girl monster so she would not feel like she was stuck in a place with lots of the opposite sex, but she was not going to send the group away after they had just got here and were expecting a place to stay. Not to mention that like she had hoped earlier with her wondering whom she will be helping out that the fact they were not human seemed to not trigger a panic attack.

Another plus which likely helps is they were skeletons... not like she didn't love skeletons since she was super young. So she can make this work. And if things got to be too much she had her meds and could always ask her friends to come over and help. But that was the last resort it was not like anything would happen right?

She quickly glances over each monster with her eyes to take in their appearance. The skeletons, while half of them seems short they were all taller than her. And some of them seem to be edgy in fashion choices but a good portion of them seemed to have decent normal clothes choices... well normalish. Not that she was one to judge. She was glad she was not wearing anything skeleton themed otherwise she would be more embarrassed.

She also takes notice that give or take all of the shorter and taller tall skeletons look similar in the face their eye-light color and sometimes shape of their teeth was different. But aside from that if she were to just look at them without taking in the details she would thing they were copies of the same set of people. They must be a big group of relatives deciding it was safer to move in as a unit someplace. She was glad that her home would be large enough to accommodate them.

“T-thank you! I was not um... expecting anyone to be around to hear that yet... I'm not really that good. Anyways, my name is Ruth. Ruth Hearth. I have lunch set up out here in the back I figured after being stuck in a place for the majority of your lives you'd enjoy spending time outdoors. Before heading inside to show everyone around so you can pick your rooms. Oh! When it turns night we can also stargaze while eating dinner! We are far enough from the city that it is a very amazing sight to behold! I hope everyone will be able to enjoy their time here.” She stated the more that she spoke the more excited and happy she got. She saw that they all, mostly, gained a slight perked up expression at the suggestion of the suggested activity around dinner though two thirds of the skeletons looked to have a mixture of histitation blended in.

It hurt for a second but she was not going to press. She knew all too well the hesitation after having been trapped in a small space. Though their lives had been different... she had experienced being trapped someplace most of her life before. Which was why she set the meal up outside so they can enjoy the beauty that the land that she lived on, something she hopes will help them to open up and relax. 

A part of her wondered if they asked if she should explain that she understands, but that would also open up a can of worms which even though she is more stable now, she would need her meds to keep from melting down to bad.. and have her friends here as moral support. One of them knew of her past at the very least and offered to talk for her if she needed it.

….

She needs to get her thoughts off this topic. Before she ends up making her guests worry about her. She looked to the government worker as they cleared their voice. “Don't you have any rules for them to follow in their stay here.” She felt her expression falter at the way the government worker worded things. Looking to the skeletons she could tell that they were all grown then back to the social worker.

“Um... not really, I mean they are all grown adults as far as I can tell. Long as they do not try to remove my garden or remodel my home without asking first I don't really think they will need it. I'm sure that there is no need for it I am not running a boot camp where there are a bunch of rules and hoops they have to jump through it is too much of a hassle. 

 

I want them to be comfortable and not worry not... feel like they are trapped in an invisible barrier that rules give. Though if they would like to have some ground rules in regards to things I am sure we can talk it over so we all are mutually benefiting not just me myself.” She could tell that the government worker did not like that as their eyes narrowed. She felt herself instinctively stiffen for a moment recalling how her mother would give her a similar look before slamming her to the ground, taking the closest thing to her to strike her with.

She mentally pushed against it taking in a quick breathe calming herself building up resolve and emotional control the best she could. Her mother is not here. Nor was her father or brother. None of them knew where she was. And she was not going to let someone that remind her of them on her property. 

“Miss Hearth I don't think that it is wise to let these... things not have some sort of..” She saw how the skeletons all reacted to what the worker had said, half of them giving a venomous glare, while the other half looked hurt but tried not to show it. She felt anger, something she did not feel very often, seeing the eyelights of one that had stars in them shrink losing the stars and quiver a moment.

She moved forward taking the documents that the government worker was going to give as per procedure before leaving and glared at them. “They are not things. They are living breathing people who have thoughts and feelings that were trapped in a place where they did not get to experience everything humanity takes for granted. I will not tolerate racism and belittlement on my property. I will sign these documents and then get them sent to wherever they need to go will you please kindly leave. Now.” She was shocked that she had done this, normally she would not do something like this, would think about doing it or wish she had the strength to do so.

But she did not let the government worker, whom she wished she knew the name of to report their behavior to their superiors, see her surprise or faulter her stern glare. She knew if she did it would show weakness. That was probably why they did not like her having no rules. Was not stated when they interviewed her, but it was likely they wanted people that were strict so that monster kind would be kept under the thumbs of humanity. If she acted tough until they were gone, it would show she was a strong person, maybe not one they wanted that was supportive of monsters, but strong enough to handle things.

If she didn't keep this act, they would likely try and make the monsters leave saying she was not fit to offer help to them and take them to someone whom was not nice and would not care for them or their opinions. The thought of the more gentle of the skeletons in the group being forced to live with someone that could break them made her steel her resolve. It made something in her chest grow warm like a blazing fire.

She was filled with  **_hope_ ** that she will be able to keep them safe from people like that, and  **determination** to not let them be relocated to somewhere with people that were anything like the ones from her past.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Well then... looks like the kitten has some bite to them. Red could not help himself as he grinned eyeing up the person whom had volunteered to house himself and everyone else. Sure, he could not see her soul and it's stats beyond the [lv] which was one, but he expected that she would be soft much like the vanilla versions of himself.

First impression of her when she was singing that song was interesting too, and afterwards she went to a shy sweet woman offering them things and talking to them all like they were people. Something Sharron, the social worker whom he did not like very much, probably got annoyed by. Speaking of she is likely going to say something again wonder how kitten is going to handle it?

“Ma'am. I don't think you are fit to house these monsters. I would like to have the papers back please.” He felt his grin twitch as he flicked his eye-lights to Ruth then felt himself tense. He could pick up the determination coming off her in waves, though it was not her main trait. He could sense another energy coming off as well but he could not place it. He quickly took a glance to Sans and the other 'judges' and saw they had likely sensed it to. It was something they were going to have to confront her on later.

“No. I am not giving you these papers back. I am not going to let you take them someplace where they will have some prick of a caretaker that will degrade them for being alive let alone likely force them into situations where they will not be able to experience the surface and actually live free of the concern that whomever they are placed at will have ulterior motives. In reality that is something that government workers are supposed to  **_not_ ** allow for people that are being placed into areas do. If they were a group of humans you would have been fine with this.

But because they look different your letting your bigotry closed mind racist views cloud your judgment and that is not something you should carry around since it is your job to help people.” Sharron looks to be shocked and is sweating slightly. He looked at Sharron's soul and was shocked to see the woman's soul, which was a corrupt justice, having a white and gold energy swirling around it draining away at the corruption reverting it to it's unconverted state. Almost like if was rebooted or something. He trailed the energy back and it led to Ruth, to wherever her soul is because he can't see it still. He felt himself twitch again.

He could sense that she is not aware of what she is doing, but it was clear she had the ability to become a mage if one gave her the proper training. Whatever her magic type is he never seen a person with magic that had the ability to revert the corruption of souls. With the power to affect souls like that if she learns how to use it she could do anything. And that thought.. it made him worry that she could use it against them if she got corrupted from the taste of power and history repeating itself.

With no reset to undo the damage or save everyone if it should come to pass.

* * *

“Ma'am I..” Oh no she doesn't. She is not going to defend herself on this matter. Seeing her reaching forward to try and take back the papers she held them out of reach before deciding to reach back and give it to one of the skeletons the papers making a soft  _ thwap  _ sound when it hit them in the chest not looking away from the government worker making a mental note to get it back from the one that has it some point later to fill it out. Waiting until they grabbed it to let go she then point to the bus that is parked with a driver that seems to be taking a nap.

“Don't 'Ma'am' me. You should know better. I hope that if you get future monsters to assist you will think over how you have been doing things. If you leave now I will not call your superiors and inform them of your slip up here. While I hate how you in a position such as this treat someone as less of a person I would prefer to not be forced to stoop down to whatever level you are on to make someone like you suffer. I am not a cruel person at heart and I would rather keep it that way. Now please leave.” Ruth Watched as the woman in front of her hesitant before relenting heading back towards the bus. She took a glance back to the skeletons and felt glad they had their luggage though it did not seem like a lot just a couple of boxes. She looked back to see the bus leaving and watched it go until she could not see it any more.

It took a couple more moments before she realized what she had done. She actually stood up to someone. And successfully made them back off and leave. “... I can't believe I just did that.” she mumbled softly in awe before laughing softly to herself her adrenaline crashing down and she shook. “I actually stood up to someone... I... I... Excuse me. I need to take my anxiety meds I'll be right back.” she had turned to retreat or at least try to but her legs decided to give out on her. 'Damn it the panic attack is setting in to fast I knew I should carry the pills with me.' She mentally recuse herself before registering she was not falling down and that one of the skeletons had a hold of her having picked her up.

“I AM NOT SURE WHAT THESE 'ANXIETY MEDS' THAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT BUT IF YOU NEED HEALING ONE OF US CAN HEAL YOU. IT IS THE LEAST WE CAN DO AFTER NOT ONLY OPENING YOUR HOME TO US BUT ALSO STANDING UP FOR US IN DEFENSE.” Stated the starry eyed skeleton whom was holding her with a bright happy smile. Ruth felt herself blush as she swallowed her mind flipping between wanting to freak out that some guy was holding her in their arms and wanting to melt in embarrassment that she had to be caught and held cause her body decided to have her legs stop working.

“I-I... um... okay..?” She squeaked out before clearing her voice a bit. “C-could you take me over to one of the chairs please?” She says forcing herself to calm down. She felt pleased that she was not having a flashback to when she was younger, or turning into a screaming mess. That would have put them all on edge wondering if she was insane flip flopping between helping them and being scared. Guess she was right in their not being human guys helps out big time.

She felt herself being set in the chair at the table that has ones of her plants on it and a hand placed on her back. She furrows her brow looking over at him and notice his eye-light in one of his eyes gone out and there was burning very brightly, a scent that made her think of blueberry pie and crisp chilly mountain air. She found herself relaxing, wither it due to the magic he was using or feeling mystified by the way his eye-lights change. Made you think of a dream skeleton oddly you recall from your youth, you still saw him from time to time in your dreams. What was he called... gah this is going to drive you nuts until you remember. “Thank you... that helped out a lot actually.” You say with a smile after he stopped using his magic. He blushed rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

….....

Oh my god he is a skeleton cinnamon roll if Minerva was here she would be so pissed at the social worker ten times over what she herself was earlier. She has to have her friends come here some time to meet them forget being backup these skeletons are going to be spoiled with affection and friendship if it is the last thing she does. She clears her voice slightly after noticing that the other skeletons are looking at her. Oh god she must have been staring. She let out a nervous laugh looking away feeling like the awkward shy one now.

“Right um... well let me just show you guys where the lunch is set up. Perhaps on the way you can tell me you names. I'd much rather be able to start a conversation with someone then have to say 'hey you' or 'mr.skeleton'. I don't except you guys to want to be my friends right off the bat... especially since you probably been dealing with a lot of people like Ms. Idiotic Bigot Mc'Racist since you all have been freed. On behalf of the part of humanity that are not like that I apologize for everything you all have been put through.. nobody deserves what you all have been through.” She says standing up, rambling a bit because of al her awkward feelings rushing around inside making a big mess.

She was not aware of the way all the skeletons were staring at her due to her being hugged by the skeleton that helped her moments ago whom was now spinning resulting in her giving out a surprised squeak. The spinning had stopped for a moment because one of the other skeletons that was taller than the both of them join the hug lifting the both of them up. She looked between them both with a surprised dazed expression trying to adjust to the dizzying sensation as both skeletons beamed smiles at her that rivaled the sun.

 

“HUMAN RUTH WE WOULD BE GLAD TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!” Both skeleton's state at the same time, a couple chuckles could be heard from the skeleton group causing her to look over to see half of them looking amused, though some of them sported a neutral expression, of those that were not of either were two of them looked like they wanted to join in the hug but looked hesitant to do so. Her expression went from surprised to warmth feeling a feeling in her chest like earlier but much more passive. Wiggling an arm free and gestured that it was okay for them to join the hug.

No sooner had she done that shorter one with golden eye-lights and a circlet on his head came over joining the hug as had the tall winged skeleton. She felt herself be at peace and happiness coursing through her to the point she thought she was going to burst. She found herself very glad she chose to volunteer and not regretting it one bit.

And found herself hoping that before they all decide to go off into the world she will get to know and befriend everyone and make friendships that will last until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because she is normally not confrontory, her soul's ability was never actively working, ten time so in AHS where she had isolated herselve verses Ruth whom had friends that helped her overcome and open up more. 
> 
> So here her abilities even if she does not know about them have been working on their own without anyone knowing. All because she has in this world more hope to drive her and make her stronger. Just thought I would explain if anyone is confused as to why Ruth is effecting a human's soul verse one of the 1 [hp] skeledudes.
> 
> The trait of hope has the ability to make change. Be it [hp] levels or corruption revertion, even heal and restore a soul if it is broken or cracked. It all depends on if the owner of said corrupted soul though is willing to be reached and is not a bad person at heart. Not everyone is able to be effected if it is completely against their free will or they have an not good intent. 
> 
> Mercy herself also has the ability to do such things. Her soul is just in the baby steps even if she is more aware of it then Ruth is. Ruth's is just more stable mentally, the soul itself knows what it is doing, and as such the combo adds for more interesting writing. Especially with the future plans I have so far long as the story does not want to change itself halfway.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! (^w^) Introductions will be in next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay guys I think you can let her go now. I don't know about anyone else here but I am pretty hungry. Name is Ink by the way. I am sure the others will tell you their names on the way to where you have the food at.” He says trying his best to not call her by the name he is most familiar with.. Well Dream was familiar with her being called Mercy too cause of his roll of being a fellow protector and enjoying learning about the au's but at least he had an easier time not making mistakes when it comes to confusing who was whom. It was not that he had a bad memory.. he just.. preferred to not let his thoughts stay on negative topics for long if he could help it.

'Ruth is not Mercy, she may be the same person but Mercy is in her Hopetale au. This may be a branch off which I admit is pretty cool if it were not for the fact that I can not leave here.. and eventually all the Sans's and Papyrus's are going to be here too. When Error gets here I am really praying that the creator of this story has some tricks up their sleeve to keep him from trying to destroy everyone.

Likewise with Dusty... and Dream's brother Nightmare... and Fresh's tomfoolery too. It is only a matter of time before any of them pop up.' He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and concerns letting them drift away to where all his other thoughts and concerns go while he elects to live in the moment. He took hold of her tugging Ruth out of the group hugging session as gently as he could, knowing how the four main hungers can get when they are super stoked and huggie which is likely that Papyrus, Sparrow, Dream, and Blue are all at that point. Even more so due to Ruth's soul trait being much more active than her counterparts is somehow even if she is not aware of it.

'May have to do with her seeming to be less broken. Maybe her family is not hostile to her in this version of her? But if that is the case then why is she taking medication for anxiety? Perhaps instead of being alone she had been dropped somewhere near good people and with their help they assisted her in getting this place?' He pondered to himself as he set her down before he realized she was staring at him... or was she staring at Broomy?

“... Dude is that a giant brush? If it is that is the coolest thing I have ever seen! God murals one could paint with it must be amazing! I did not know brushes could be made this big or is it something you made yourself?” She states making his skull emit a blush as he was surprised at the attention and awe she was giving. She seemed to think that she was making him uncomfortable and was quick to apologize.

“Oh god I'm sorry if I am putting you on the spot! I just.. I love doing art and when ever I am not gardening or basic human needs and household responsibilities I usually am doing something artistic.. Right.. food this way!!” She bolts off leaving him with an odd feeling of confusion, but a grin hearing her talk about how much she enjoyed art. Even if it was brief. Looks like that is something she has in common with her other self as he followed with the others.

'… I need to not compare them to each other. If she is going to insist to go by Ruth then she is Ruth... maybe if she is okay with it I can give her hair some highlights later so I will stop the mental comparisons.' He arched a brow when he was nudged and looked to see it was Red, Sans pulling up to his other side both looking serious. Huh, wonder why they are giving him those looks? Sure Sans was somewhat understandable, Red however would usually flirt with any one who is wearing a skirt since the surface has been accessible.

He and Dream popped up after just after the others appeared and when they offered to try and help them back.... well turns out whatever the machine was doing was different this time. He and Dream were stranded here. Least they could still use their abilities in a way. But being trapped was not good... right getting sidetracked. 

“You and Dream are the guardians of the universes right? Is she a safe person? Me, Raven, Red, Stretch, and Rus all noticed something odd with her soul and Sharron's soul...” Sans was interrupted by Red whom scoffed cutting in.

“You mean the lack of seeing her soul and Sharron's soul? The most we could all see is this white and gold stuff coming from the location of her soul causing the corruption on Sharron's soul to dissipate. Almost like it was erasing it. That ain't normal. Is she a like a mage or something!? The way you looked at her is like you some sort of recognition like you seen her before but it is obvious she has never met you. So you must have seen another her somewhere!” The golden toothed skeleton spoke in hushed tones with a scowl.

Ink frowned blinking his eye-lights changing before he sighed. He looks forward to the group seeing them all gather around the table with her. Though he could tell that Raven, Rus, and Stretch were looking over and he could see how tense they were.

“She will not be of danger to anyone. I am sure you have seen her one  **[lv]** . She has the potential to become a mage yes.. but she would never use it to hurt someone, it is against the very nature of who she is. The most chaos that would ensue is while staying here if you guys do not have a femur up your coccyx's is that her soul's natural overproduction of  **[hp]** will help raise the  **[hp]** from one to the level it is truly supposed to be at.

Sure it was odd to see her soul effect Sharron's like that cause the other her I observed from the anti-void but it is likely that this version of her has been able to heal in a safer environment and make friends before everyone got free from the underground resulting in her soul being more active without her knowing causing for a reversal of corruption. Kind of like a cleansing.

Though it would be a good idea to help her learn how to use the magic that is leaking from her in something like healing and cooking, honestly I do not think she would have the ability to form attacks since her soul's energy is more healing based but she could possibly form a shield of sorts. For that I think it would be best if Dream taught her those things. He is the best cook out of all of us and also has the best healing ability.

I know you guys are all probably very wary of her but there is no need to be. Out of any human on the planet she is likely the one who would best understand what it is like to be trapped in a small space without having seen the outside world for the majority of her life... and also suffered through so much pain at the hands of her biological family that it would give one nightmares.

Honestly it is a miracle that she was able to survive let alone exist in two different worlds.” He was originally not going to say anything, especially since he could be wrong since he could not access the world's history to see if he was right so he went off of the one from the other universe. But he needed to tell them something so that they would give her a chance as well as the other ones that are being wary... well something that would not let them freak out that her soul could boost their hp if they want it to or not.

“It was really really bad... her parents made her feel like she was a mistake for being born because they only wanted sons... and beat her to the point that she was almost to the point of dying and her older brother treated her like a play thing molesting her since ten and had forced her to fulfill his sick twisted fantasy.

He even got her pregnant once around sixteen and a second time around eighteen. Of which he beat her until she lost said child both times.. his actions against her also often times almost killing her too.” He looked to Red and Sans, taking in their shrunken eye-lights as they stared at Ruth's direction in mute shock and other emotions that were rolling around inside them which were masked by their grins that are... strained. He chose to keep talking. He does not want any of the 'Judges' to do or say something they would regret after all. But he also wanted to prepare them for those whom had harmed her if they should appear at some point.

“Despite everything she has gone through, she chooses to not let those of her past turn her into a person like them. She even changed her name after she had been freed five years before I believe from Jessica Valor to the name she is using now so she will not be found by them. Even though she had not been located here yet... it will not be long before they do find where she is. The girl from the world I had observed before... well you know.. She had been found by her brother.. and..” His face contorts.

He can't say much more. It is possible that when the Frisk of this world lost their load and reset ability Ruth got it much like Mercy did due to her actually being alive in this world's timeline albeit unknowingly. It will have to be something found out later when everyone of the current group gets used to her and gets to know her. He knows if he mentioned the other her having the ability said that they would be more than just wary of her and that is not what needs to happen.

Fortunately for him the two skeletons did not ask him to elaborate and were just going by the uncomfortable contortion of his expression alone. They probably assumed that he was going to say she had been captured and something bad happened to her. If anything is to be said by the way Red had scowled letting out a territorial growl and how Sans's ever present grin twitched. “Like hell those walking... walking.... Aggghh! I can't even think of what to call them they do not even deserve the worst of insults I can give them! If I see them once we find out what they look like and their names I'll shove a bo-”

“You'll not be killing them Red. Yeah sure they deserve it... but it will likely look bad if their remains are found and she would likely be the one to suffer.” Ink cut in quickly. He knows that Sans, technically, is the one in charge. He had not stepped in to offer any help but he could see that all this stress had pushed him to almost snapping on to hearing the life story... that could be wrong... of the young woman that has taken them in had suffered and somehow managed to keep a one  **[lv]** mentality had pushed him to his limit.

“The most we can do, upon asking her is to place non life threatening traps around the property as well as puzzles. Something the super active ones of the group will like to do. As well as if they can get past those things to before she even knows of their being here... teleport them into a place far away from here. I am not sure if she would mind to badly that we get rid of them but she will likely be creeped out if she knows we know and how you and whomever you decide to let in on all of this in knows.

It is part of the reason that you all agreed to not let anyone know that the group was more than a big skeleton clan with others likely to join in from the underground when in reality they are being brought in from alternate universes? This will just be... another secret?” He says in a calm voice grabbing hold of the two skeletons shoulders to try and help ground them both. Which seemed to help somewhat through Red looked to be scowling still while Sans gained a deep thought expression to try and determine whom will be best to tell before he starts to speak having come to a decision.

“I think that it would be best not to include Blue, Papyrus, and Sparrow. But telling Edge and Black would be best so they do not trigger her into having a flashback to her past. I believe that is what her anxiety medication is for. It is also likely she probably has nightmares from time to time too.... much like we do due to all the time travel issues those of us that remember from our own Frisks... or in other cases Chara's runs.

The reason we are not telling the other three is because they would likely slip that they know. If we tell Edge and Black following up by not saying anything pairing it with it on the same level of importance as our big secret then it should be fine. It is not like I do not trust Blue, Paps, and Sparrow it's just... they are among the more emotional of us and likely would let it slip that they know. And despite how harsh they seem I am sure both Edge and Black would not want to make her relive her pass on accident and would likely respect her for having survived through something like that. Given how your world and Rus's world is more... harsh then my underground and Stretch's were Red.” Red let out a noncommittal grunt shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah... Boss would hold her in high respects for having survived all of that. Black too. I am not sure of Black but I know boss has a soft spot for children. If anything he it is likely a trait all the Papyri share... and aside from the brat I admit I kind of do but not to the point boss does even though he tries to keep it to himself. So it is likely Black will also have a secret soft spot for kids.

Cause our worlds are harsh they will know how to take it in stride, but once they know what the schmucks names are and what they look like Black and boss will likely plot many many forms of torture that they would want to unleash upon those three so we will have to add a camera system somehow magic based near the traps and puzzles that would alert us so that we can collect them before they can get to them so we can all decide how to handle it. I know I know.

You said no killing... but ya didn't say nothing about making them suffer before making them vanish. I was thinking we could drop them into the void through one of our teleports since passes through between reality so they can be lost forever with no way back. Ya know... after having a 'great' time with them they reaping what they had sown. Especially the shithead of a brother. Oh I am going to enjoy it.... out of curiosity did... any of us met her? Before she...” Ink paused slightly at the look he was giving him. He wanted to know if there was a world he was in and he had met her, if the underlying guilt in his expression was anything to go by, which was mirrored in Sans's. How was he going to say this without saying one of them met her AFTER she fell in the underground due to her brother, and the other due to exploring the forest out of boredom.

“So far only Sans to have met her was Classic. Though I think if I remember right there was one where she had the possibility of meeting you. But that her I think even though she had suffered she was rescued before her brother had started doing what he was doing to her by her grandmother... and she still went by her other name... yeah.. I think that her had more fire in her but she still was harmless and would not do anything to hurt someone willingly.

Probably would have ran circles around you... and likely if her family found her been less afraid to the point she would be a like a Whimsun with freeze in terror or run in a random direction and ending up getting hurt because she is not paying attention to the direction she is running. Hehe. Better say this now Ruth has a really bad case of 'lack of self preservation' instincts. Even the version of her that is not nearly as skittish.”

He missed how the other two skeletons looked at her, instead he was giving a fond expression. “She is just.. someone that will be the best thing that will happen to everyone if they let her past their walls. Not only will she help everyone that is hurting heal, but we can also help her to see that she is stronger than she thinks she is. Help her not to be so afraid.” He says honestly.

He suddenly felt himself be pleasantly surprised and in part he was glad to be trapped someplace even though usually he would go stir crazy he is finding himself to be at peace here. So he does not mind it least it is a good place to be while trying to see if there is a way to make it so the different skeletons can all be able to leave to their own au's. He frowned a moment, remembering unfortunately his concerns from earlier and decided to address them now.

“I just hope that the more... twitchy skeletons will not try and hurt her before we can get them to calm down. While it is possible that over time exposure to her soul will likely make them calm down it is possible they will still be all attack first not care about questions later. I already told you about them with Dream so you know which ones I am talking about.... and with her lack of self preservation instincts as I stated she will likely go forth into danger because once she learns more about her soul trait Hope and how it works, she will be able to sense when people need help. The twitchy ones will never admit they need help and well. Think about it like Frisk going up against someone but with very little chance of survival least outside an encounter.” He again side stepped her possibly being the new holder of load and reset.

“Wait what? There is no trait by the name of that?” He hears Sans state while Red made an odd sound causing him to laugh. As he grinned at the both of them. “Uh, yeah there is. As far as I know only Ruth and her alternate selves have the trait. It is something that is highly rare... I am not sure if her family is magic knowledgeable but if they were it would make more sense as to why they were hostile towards her in order to if they knew her soul's trait was able to do stuff like this.... though we would not really know, Dream nor I never met her before now and as such aside from what I told you both without asking her for more information the truth of all her past is rather limited.

Seriously all I know is mostly from the ah... 'observing' that my job of being a protector of universes much like Dream is and we only step in to intervene when there is something going on that needs fixing. Though usually the universes show focus of monster's from the underground even more so the Sans's and Papyrus's, those that take the place of the Sans's and Papyrus's or the catalysts like Frisk's and Chara's. It was rare that humans unless they were part of close friend circle to be included. I suppose that meant in those universes she was important enough to have some of her past be shared.” He realized he was rambling too much and stopped changing the subject.

“Anyways, let's join the others and eat so you two can tell her your names which I am sure the others already have. I can join Blue Dream and Sparrow in room picking with Ruth joining us to give tour while you two tell the others what you feel is important of what I told you. After which we should probably set up some ground rules for future au drop ins and ask her for the okay to set up puzzles and traps around the property.

In fact it would be a good idea to ask if she has a basement or shed if it can be used to house your machine so you do not have to teleport to check it out to see whom is dragged through each time. You do not have to tell her what it is for I am sure if you tell her you dabble in science and repair stuff she would not mind you setting up a workshop of sorts.” He gives both a grin draping his arms over their shoulders. Sans gave a nod, sporting a mildly amused smirk when Red let out a growl removing himself from Ink's hold.

“Yeah yeah I hear ya just don't get your emotion to overwhelmed causing you to throw up ink like you did when you got excited about something before. Unless you want her to fawn all over you in a panicked tizzy.” Ink let out a huff releasing Sans crossing his arms scowling. “Come on that was one time!" He exclaims, only to hear laughter from the two skeletons he was talking with much to his dismay as his face turned rainbow colored once again from his embarrassment causing him to sigh and face palm.

 

 

Why.. why did his creator make him spewing ink when overly excited or too overwhelmed a thing.

* * *

Ruth was wondering why Ink, and thanks to Blueberry telling her Red and Sans, were hanging back. She shrugged it off figuring it was just a guy talk. She did not give whatever those three were talking about much thought she as had been dragged into conversations with the excitable skeleton's. She was not really able to keep up with how fast they were talking, but she did enjoy their excited energy amusement on her expression. In the back of her mind she wondered that if her family was normal, would she have been happy and full of hyper energy much like them?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard an audible gasp. “OH MY STAR'S YOU HAVE A PET CAT!? THEY ARE SO PRETTY!!” She hears Blueberry from her right exclaim before looking to the window to see her bengal cat breed sitting in the window. She smiled softly nodding, noting that Ink Sans and Red had finally joined everyone Red sitting next to his sibling and Sans next to his. Interesting how the skeletons all come in pairs of super tall to average height.

Well... excluding Ink and Dream. Were their siblings still waiting processing to come out of the underground or were they only children? She'll ask later. It is clear though that they are all related to each other though given their physical similarities.... some of them looking a little to similar actually. Blue looks like he is a less tired Sans where as his brother looks like a tired Stretch. Nope! Not going to look do deep into it. Even if know them being 'cousins' is sounding too forced should focus on answering a question not gain a million.“Yeah. Her name is Zoey. I would let her out but there are wild dogs out here unfortunately... I do not want to risk them attacking her. She would likely be killed and I would not be able to handle it well, I have cared for her since she was a kitten. Oh I hope you guys do not mind there being a cat in the house.”

The tallest, Edge was it gained a hardened expression. “NO, WE DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH CATS. AND I SHALL MAKE SURE TO HANDLE THOSE DOGS. I CAN'T HAVE MANGY MONGRELS MAKING OFF WITH MY BONE ATTACKS!” She blinked at him, unsure what he meant by that but could see a look of fondness as he looked at the direction of her cat. She smiled in amusement but says nothing. If they are cat people it will be great for her. She would refuse to get rid of her cat even if she was offering for them to stay.

“I do not mind dogs if they are trained and do not try to attack my cat, but training a wild pack of dogs to 'not' attack Zoey is like trying to convince them not to try and steal a bone..... of which now I am worried about your guys now. I mean.. you look like you can handle yourselves but wild dogs can be quite hostile especially when they want something. Humans had died from to time to time depending how hungry the pack is and since your all... bones wouldn't it be dangerous to try and handle them on your own?” She gives a genuinely concerned expression which seemed to catch the tall edgy skeleton by surprise for a moment before he scoffs. “NO, I WAS A SOLDIER BEFORE THE BARRIER FELL I THE TERRIBLE P- ahem-EDGE WILL BE ABLE TO HANDLE WHATEVER LOWER CLASS OF NONE MONSTER DOG CAN OUT.”

She stares at him for a moment. Strange he sounded like he was going to say something else. “.... you know you would not be the first to have a relation of the same name? I mean... humans have that and sometimes they are not even related at all. I mean.. no offense Blue but Blueberry is a great nickname but unless your parents or Black's parent's were really into naming you guys after fruit I don't see that being your true names.”

The questions from before are in her mind as again she starts wondering if the whole cousin thing is not really it. She starts to play with a fry unable to stop her imagination trying to help fill in the blanks for her as she eyes them. She notice that every one of them seemed a little tense. So she decided to state something that was outrageous and turn it into some sort of joke.

“... well I am assuming your all related... I mean the thoughts that are going through my head are that your all like... from parallel universes and somehow got sucked here and are stuck but that is just like.. to far fetc-” She lets out a startled squeak getting cut off as Blackberry slammed his hands on the table standing up. What the heck is that about. '…..Why is he pointing at me while glaring at the others with looks that could kill'

“SEE! I TOLD YOU IMBECILES THAT THE NAMES BLACKBERRY FOR MYSELF AND BLUEBERRY WERE NOT SOUND! SURE IT MAY HAVE FOOLED THE HUMANS THAT WERE IDIOTIC BUT A HUMAN THAT IS OBSERVENT AND HAS A ACTUALLY WORKING BRAIN CAN PICK IT UP!!” Black exclaimed to the group with a seething scowl. His statement confirming that what she was saying before she got interrupted was hit right on the nail a shiver up her spine.

She hoped that her unintentionally finding out about their secret in her foot in mouth ways will not cause them all to want to leave.. and decided it would be only fair to tell them her biggest secret after the ones that are giving her creepy expressions calm down.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Blue was impressed that the person that had volunteered to house everyone had guessed, rather accurately, that they were all from different universes excluding the Sans and Papyrus of this universe. And despite Black's outburst he figured he was impressed too but.. both of them were not sure about their 'fake names' Sure like she had said they would be great.. as nicknames, but they went along with it himself slightly less reluctant and adapted himself to responding to it.

He is not overly worried though. If anything it is good she found out. She is a good person and if anything by her defending them and not letting the government relocate them to someplace else it is a sign that they could trust her to not tell other people. While it would have been better to get to know her better it is also good to not have secrets that could make her feel like they did not seem trustworthy. Well.. Okay there will be some secrets but it feels good not to have to keep one where they are going to be living for a while.

“I THINK THIS IS A GOOD THING. MISS RUTH IS A GOOD PERSON I TRUST HER NOT TO TELL ANYONE AFTER SHE HAD SO VALIANTLY DEFENDED US ALL.” Seem that this universe's Papyrus was on the same thought process as he was, he nods in agreement before he looked over to her, he sees she looks to be surprised for a moment before her expression turns to a genuine smile. Though he sees a pain in her eyes and sensed a mild ache coming off from her soul.

He wondered if it was something that could lead to what he had helped her out earlier with healing magic. Her soul... he had not seen it, and it was impossible to touch when it was in a person. But he could tell there was something going on. It was a strong soul but.. it was also wounded and in the moment he had stepped in to help he knew it was crying out in distress. He had felt an urge to try and help which he did.

He blushed slightly remembering how when he was healing he could feel the energy that was coming off her soul interacting with his magic. The crying turning slowly into a happy melody which caused him to feel like his soul got stirred letting out a slight hum. It had surprised him and had resulted in him stopping the healing magic early at the time feeling very confused and flustered. In a way he still was. But he can think on it later. Right now he just needs to hope that the others that are more... touchy won't try and intimidate her or get hostile.

Because he is unsure if he and the other calmer ones will be able to keep her safe if the 'kill or be killed' triggered of the alternate versions of himself and his brother suddenly decided to do away with her.

* * *

“Thank you for.. for saying that. Though I um.... I originally was trying to lead up to a joke... was not trying to guess your guy's secret though I probably would have figured it out eventually especially if you all started to not call yourself by your cover names. You do not have to tell me how you all got to be here. I am not wanting to pry and force you all to tell your deepest and darkest secrets." She saw how Black gained a blank expression. Likely shocked that she was going to make a joke and did not guess it and it was too close to the truth statement. Causing him to spill the beans. 'Crap he is probably going to explode I can see him twitching.' Swallowing nervously she rubbed the back of her neck letting out an awkward laugh. 'Better state my intentions to try and make this even before he pops.'

"But as repayment for my unintended 'insert foot in mouth' blundering I will tell you guys... pretty big secret of my own that I feel would be of equal value and probably would be good for you to know of since your all staying here with me for a while... I mean... I do not think they will... will find me cause I have not done anything to leave a paper trail... but it would be best to have you aware so your not tricked by them.” Ruth looked down at her plate and was poking at her food with a fork. God this was happening super fast. She did not think she would be telling this so soon. Can't be helped though. She wants them to trust her and this was the only secret she really had. And truthfully she was always worried in the back of her mind that they would some how some way be able to find her. And drag her back without anyone knowing.

No. It's fine. She has systems in place to keep herself safe. But... having more people know aside from Minerva, Serenity, and Mina's brother Joshua was.... was...

She looked up in Blue's direction when he touched her shoulder. He was sporting a smile. Like that majority of the Sans's you noticed they all look so similar like they were the same person but different, she was going to have to process all this later. Though she could pick up that it was strained as his eye-lights held worry in them.

She could not help but feel a sense of relief from the gesture the aching in her soul easing. She was not sure how it was this helped, but she was not going to complain. It felt nice to be able to be touched by someone of the opposite gender and not feel like her insides were trying to kill themselves and be a total wreck. 

“ **You Don't Have To If You Don't Want To.** ” he states causing Ruth to feel a warmth course through her like the things worrying her were melting. Though she was concerned about his softer tone, for some reason it did not sound right like one normally thinks it would be. So she smiled at him giving the gloved hand on her shoulder a pat.

“It would not be fair for me to know the truth of your real names and it being something that could spell trouble if falling into the wrong hands... so I am giving something of equal value in trade so that those of you that are not as easily trusting will feel better about it. But for it to make sense it means I will have to give a brief talk of my past to explain why I hold it of equal value rationally... it is not a meal time topic and I would prefer it if you guys get settled into your rooms before I tell you all.” She feels her resolve grow strong as a slightly more determined look comes to her eyes her expression becoming more serious as she looks at the other skeletons whom most of which seem to be very.. tense.

“I won't lie. Talking about my past in order to make what the part of my secret is in order for it to make sense is likely going to drain me emotionally and I will have to turn in early. But it is the only thing I see as being fair. If the roles were reversed I would appreciate it if such a gesture was extended to me. I really want you all to feel safe here, so I am giving you all something that will make it so I am in a vulnerable position as you are given the nature of your secret. A means to show I am going to be putting trust in you all to not tell others which I myself intend to keep do likewise for you.” She watched as the skeleton's all looked at each other, sharing a look. Four of them having an odd look that she is not sure how to interpret, but she relaxes letting out a relieved sigh before she smiled brightly.

She felt hopeful that when the talk was all said and done her relations with the group will be stronger.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Squeals at the pure bean that is Papyrus and Sparrow*

Raven felt unsettled while everyone ate the food that had been prepared for everyone to eat, eyeing their hostess and living provider with a masked emotion. He had started to relax after seeing how, despite his and the other judge's inability to see her soul and most her states, she did not do anything that would seem to have ill intent towards everyone. She even encouraged his brother and Dream to join the hug this world's Papyrus and Blue were giving her.

He had almost got to the point after observing her garden while everyone was eating to consider, regardless of whatever information Red and Sans got from Ink to not let it bother him. It was obvious she took a lot of care in the nature around her. Owning a cat aside it seems the feline looks to be well cared for. All in all, she seemed to be the nicest human aside from Frisk they had to encounter.

And that was saying something. He may have even considered her to be better than Frisk cause she unlike Frisk does not have a soul that messes with time like all the Frisk’s and Chara's in the swaps cases from late night comparing of each others worlds. It had seemed that whatever Ink told Red and Sans were causing them to look at her with masked smiles, but their eye-lights were giving pity and sympathy. Something he found himself curious as to what it was to make them look at her that way.

…......

Then she tried to make a joke about something that went too close to home thanks to Edge's slip up. Which had prompted Blackberry to spill the beans. He felt his wings twitch a bit feeling agitated and sighed as he finished off his burger. He looked over to her, recalling what she said about trading a secret that would be of equal value to what had been accidentally revealed, much to a broody Blackberry's disdain whom of which should rightly be mentally kicking their own coccyx. He gave a mildly amused snort as he shook his head plucking up one of the condiments taking a sip.

He found himself wondering what this secret was that she would hold it equal to their own. And why Ink, Red, and Sans all look to have mild expressions of dread and guilt.

 

* * *

'Okay. This is fine. They just finished off the meal. Now time to show them around so they can select the rooms they wish to have.' Looking over to where the winged skeletons were she smiled slightly. 'I think I know what rooms would work for them. There are two rooms that connect to a balcony deck area it will be great so they can do early morning or late night flights. Good thing there is an outside stair access to it aside from inside the house, otherwise I would probably disrupt them when I can't sleep wanting to stargaze.' Ruth clears her throat as she gives a bright smile excited again about them being able to settle in, pushing the talk to the back of her mind.

“Sparrow, Raven. Lets get you two settled in first. I have two rooms I think would suit the both of you well and then from there the rest of you can select whatever rooms you want. If you guys decide you do not want the rooms I am suggesting it is fine, I just think it will be easier on you both to have quick access to the outside for flying whenever you wish to. Just don't leave any doors or windows open. While you guys are lucky to be mostly bones I as a sadly fleshy human happen to be much loved by blood sucking insects and I do not want to deal with itchy bites.”

She states before heading in the direction of the stairway that is close by with a 'follow me' gesture walking up the stairs. She smiled a bit sheepishly at the telescope she had left out the night before. 'Least it did not rain. Should have tried to remember to put it away.' “You have a telescope?” She turns her head seeing the majority of the skeletons... no all the skeletons even the two tsundere edge lords and their respective brothers showing interest.

“Yeah.. I love looking at the stars and on clear nights like last night I bring it out to get a better look at them. I am usually better at putting it away but I guess in all the preparation for your arrival it slipped my mind. If any of you would like to use it some time I will not mind just be careful as if something breaks in it the parts are a bit pricey to replace.” She says with a grin glad to pick up a common interest between herself and everyone.

Perhaps to show each of them they had more in common aside from similar appearance and names. They may be the same people technically but they are also their own individuals. And likely while trying to adjust they have been at each other's throats metaphorically with the stuff that is similar that they find negative or hate about themselves in each other. Maybe some time later after she has had time to herself she will have to set up a truth or dare or a never have I ever circle to help everyone get to know each other in a peaceful environment.

She comes out of her thoughts when she is swept into a spinning hug making her let out a startled squeak before realizing it was Papyrus and him letting out a chant of 'Thank you’s' at high volume. She could not help laughing softly as she relaxed, mentally thinking about helping them with an indoor voice around people so when they are out of the house, they do not have hate groups target them as easy prey faster. Perhaps she will talk it over with their quieter brothers so they do not think she is trying to change their brother's while really she is just trying to lessen their target being painted on their backs risk.

“Oh! Before we start here are the keys to the place so you can lock up if you are going anywhere, seeings as I prefer to have the house locked up usually at night or when it is stormy out I do not want you guys to be locked out on accident.” She says quickly passing out keys when she was out of Papyrus's arms before pointing to two rooms.

“Raven. Sparrow these are the rooms I was thinking you guys may like to have, both rooms lead out here and they also open into the hallway that leads to the other rooms of the house. If you guys decide you'd much rather have rooms that are not connected to the patio balcony then I will leave it up to you.” She jumped slighting hearing a high pitched chattering and looked in the direction of said excited winged skeleton.

“NO THEY ARE PERFECT I AM VERY HAPPY WITH YOUR ROOM SUGGESTION! I CALL THE ONE ON THE LEFT BROTHER!” She blinks as Sparrow talks with excitement his white wings with black tips fluttering before he bolts into the room of his choice before peeking his head out looking to want to ask something but unsure how to ask it. She could not help a soft giggle.

“If you want to put different furniture in or make changes to your rooms to personalize them you can go ahead and do so. If the rest of you likewise find the room you want and want to unpack you can do that as well while the others are room selecting. I put little marker boards on the front of the doors in the hallway so you can write whose room is whoms so that way while your getting used to the layout nobody gets turned around. This place may not be a mansion but it is still big enough when one is tired they can get turned around.

Plus the marker boards also have enough space to write a message on it if someone is not here or is busy, or leave little words of encouragement and doodles even... ahem.” She realized she was rambling about nonsense, probably trying to delay the inevitable talk. She feels her smile drop a second before taking a deep breathe feeling the gazes of the skeletons on her. Just show them around and then get the talk over with.

“OKAY! I WILL JOIN YOU AND THE OTHERS AFTER I UNPACK! THANK YOU MISS RUTH!” Sparrow states bolting over giving her a hug before heading back to his room to unpack wings fluttering again. She will have to ask Raven later even if it is in a joking if she can adopt Sparrow as a brother to her as well as San cause Papyrus and Sparrow are simply to precious for this world. Not saying that Blue or Dream were not but for some reason she was not getting 'I want to adopt you' vibes from them.

…...

And she is not going to go down that path they just got here nope! Not going to think about it. Not at all. “Right, let's go through here and if you wish to unpack in this room too you can Raven.” She states mentally cringing at the slight squeak tone it still had. He arched a bone brow before shrugging.

“I can unpack later, will leave the stuff in the room though and hang with Sparrow a bit until the others are done. Let us know when everyone is finished so we can hear what it is you have to say.” He states which helped to sober and ground her. “Oh, okay.... See you both soon then.” She says smiling sheepishly heading over to the door opening it to the hallway glancing back then walks out of it.

She felt herself hoping that she will not be making a fool of herself... it would hurt if she ended up chasing any of them away.

 

* * *

Sans held back from joining the others, sending a wordless signal he will be joining everyone after a little chat with Raven. Soon as everyone left he pinched the place between his sockets and sighed. “Ya know you could have been a bit kinder Ra-” He got cut off with a scoff which annoyed him as he glared at his winged alternate.

“Why? She is a stranger, whom has a lucky guess that is a little to convenient of what and whom we all really are. And you Red and Ink all looked guilty while we were finishing lunch. Which says a lot cause Ink does not have a soul remember. How can he show an emotion like that when he has to drink magic paint to give himself feelings and even they it normally will not give him the mental understanding enough to express, let alone feel guilt at least to its fullest extent.

 

There is something odd about her soul, so far nothing bad most likely cause she is a person with one  **[lv]** but that does not change the fact that this is not normal. It is either she is a mage and is working some sort of magic to keep everyone docile or worse she has magic that is leaching that she has no conscious way of controlling. If it is the second that means someone has to teach her how to control it and that in of itself can be risky.” Sans looked away putting his hands in his pockets. He could not fault the winged skeleton for his judgments. Even so, he even if Ink was kind of sketchy and chaotic at times he would never purposely, to his knowledge, cause deliberate harm to anyone. So he believes that what he was told by Ink was something not affected.

“Just keep your opinions open minded until after her story. We can figure out if she is a mage or not.. I think it is unconscious actions but her as well but... it would not hurt to have a mage on our side if things end up getting hostile between monsters and humans. Not saying we would use her but she seems to be very against people with hateful intent. Like it or not her learning more about herself and learning to harness her abilities can help a lot of conflicts dissipate.

 

Given how Sharron's soul had reverted from its state it was at base level stats and erasing of foul intent. Just on that alone I think it is a new kind of magic likely from a soul type that has not been documented. Probably an offshoot of kindness or something.” He shakes his head sighing before giving Raven a lazy grin as Raven scowls a moment.

“.... I'm not making any promises. But I will try to keep an open mind. And  **_if_ ** she learns magic it better not be anything that could cause harm. I refuse to let my  _ brother _ anywhere near her if I am not satisfied with what she has to say and someone decided to train her in physical combat. Regardless of his complaints.” Sans nodded understandingly, but does not elaborate how he feels Raven will likely change his tune as he learns more. So instead he leaves the room closing the door behind himself walking forward to join the others.

  
  
  
  


For better or for worse he prays that when the time comes for the room selecting comes to an end that things will not get out of hand, and that everyone will be okay.

 

 


End file.
